Anaphylaxis is a rapid and life-threatening allergic reaction. Allergic reactions from food and other stimuli have resulted in substantial efforts towards public awareness of the dangers of food allergies and the need to identify and isolate potential allergens in public or common areas. Many schools, for example, establish “nut free” tables or areas due to the high prevalence of nut allergies. Those with severe allergies can become afflicted with anaphylactic reactions when allergens are suddenly encountered.
An anaphylactic reaction can be triggered by allergens contained in food, medication, air, or delivered through insect stings. While many people manifest mild allergies to a variety of toxins, anaphylactic reactions result in rapidly progressing, life threatening symptoms. Symptoms can include a tightening of the airways, swollen throat, shock, rapid pulse, and dizziness or loss of consciousness. The reaction proceeds at an extremely fast pace and for those manifesting such an allergy, can be life-threatening within minutes of an allergen entering the human body.
A well known, short term treatment for an anaphylactic reaction is an injection of epinephrine, the drug of choice for treating a life-threatening allergic reaction from anaphylaxis.